


09. drive

by bruises



Series: tumblr drabbles [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Road Trips, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The car comes to a slow stop, and Cora rolls her eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	09. drive

**Author's Note:**

> from [this list.](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/post/132209097965/send-me-a-number-and-two-characters-get-a)

The car comes to a slow stop, and Cora rolls her eyes. Kira steers towards the side of the road as the wheels use the last of their energy.

“Did we run out of gas again?” Cora asks, unclipping her belt.

Kira sighs, but nods her head. “Maybe...it could be the battery.”

“Oh,” Cora replies. “We never should have gone on a road trip for the summer.”

“We’ll be fine! I’ll give the battery a jump start and we can drive to the nearest gas station and stock up,” Kira explains.

The corners of Cora’s mouth twist to form a smile. Sometimes she forgets that Kira is a kitsune and that she literally has electric powers (which have saved their asses countless times).

She gets out of the car and pops the bonnet open for Kira. “You do your thing.”

Kira laughs and watches as Cora leans against the side of the car. She tries her best to stubley check out her girlfriend but Cora catches her and winks.

Kira places her hand on top of the car’s battery and grins; for once the battery isn’t covered in dirt and grease. She lets a few bolts of electricity flow from her arm into the battery, watching it spark.

Within an instant, the car starts up and Cora jumps a little.

“Do you want to drive?” Kira asks, tossing Cora the keys.

“Sure,” Cora says, as she puts her sunglasses on and shuts the bonnet.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
